Autumn Mark II
by raiTonight29
Summary: Sort off a sequel to Autumn and demonsadist's '090909 is what' which features Gokduera's birthday. Bithday fic for RenYu.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: If I did own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, would this be fanfiction? No. So you no sue.

A/N: This will serve as a birthday fic for fanfiction writer, RenYu. I've been doing a lot of birthday fics lately. O_o; And I think I'm quite proud of myself. LOL. But anyway, I'm very very sorry if this comes in late Yuren! Really, I am. And damn that. I hope the person who I asked to tell you that I wouldn't be able to post this up on time told you. –winks- you know who he is, don't you? XD.

Well. I'll be shutting up now.

**Autumn Mark II**

The cold wind sang a silent lullaby as fallen gold and red leaves danced and rattled like snakes across the grounds of Namimori Middle School. They swirled at the building's entrance and eventually danced away in their own zephyrs. They clattered away, a distant memory… like summer and autumn entered Namimori like a phantom at night.

**¬_¬;)……**

"Just freakin' do it, Stupidera! It isn't that bad!" A girl with midnight blue hair yelled as her arms flailed around her.

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, sure."

Rai frowned as she sent Gokudera her deadliest death glare, almost wishing that the man would spontaneously combust. No, combustion was too good for him. Broiling would be better. Nice and slow. Rai grinned mentally. Yes, JiHi was getting into her. Her sadistic side, for some reason, miraculously awakened.

"Don't give me that look." Gokudera all but groaned, "It's not going to work."

Rai glowered. No, broiling was just too good for the maggot, too. Barbeque-ing him was better. "Oh yeah? What's so hard as to-"

Rai was cut off when Gokudera seemingly flew from where he was standing to lay sprawling at the open doorway courtesy by Sadist JiHi who gave him one of her kicks.

"Just thank her, idiot. We know you want to but you're feeding yourself with excuses to postpone Yuren's well-deserved thanks." JiHi muttered, eyebrows twitching.

But before Gokudera could bite off an insult or something related to pissing JiHi off he was cut off by an uncertain, "Gokudera-kun?"

And with that, Rai bolted off from her spot beside Gokudera's desk to her classroom where Yamamoto grabbed her by the back of her collar before she could run past the classroom door.

"Easy, Rai. You don't want Hibari to bite you to death for running down hallways, right?"

At that, Rai's eyes brightened at the prospect of seeing the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, "I only have to run around halls?"

At this Yamamoto could only sweatdrop. Yes, his friend was indeed suicidal.

Gokudera gaped at the girl in front of him and hastily stood up from his face-plant on the floor.

"Good morning, Yuren!" He smiled, and he was surprised to find it genuine.

Yuren smiled, "Good morning! Would you mind telling me why you were making out with the floor a while ago?"

Gokudera frowned and muttered something suspiciously like, 'If JiHi didn't just want to pull off a spin kick at me I wouldn't be anywhere near the floor. Much less be making out with it.'

Yuren smiled innocently, "What was that, Gokudera?"

"Err…" Gokudera said and immediately remembered that he had to thank Yuren for the greeting she had given him during his birthday but when he looked over Yuren's shoulder he saw Rai and Yamamoto waving their hands around to catch his attention.

He raised an eyebrow, 'What did they want this time?' he thought.

But Yamamoto crossed his arms in front of him to form an 'X'. No? what no? His eyes drifted towards Rai who was making hand motions of blowing candles out. His eyes widened. It was…?

"OH!" Gokudera exclaimed suddenly and Yuren jumped.

"Oh what?"

"Oh, uhm.. nothing." And he noticed Yuren's expression drop. Damn.

"Err, can… can I meet you after school?" Gokudera asked and that was all it took to make Yuren smile again.

"Sure! No problem!"

Gokudera dubbed the smile contagious as he felt the tips of his lips curl upwards, "That's great, then. Meet you at the gate!"

"OKAY!"

And at that Yamamoto and Rai high-fived each other. 'Swell, Gokudera' they thought.

"So what're you doing?" Yuren asked.

"Well," he glanced at JiHi who had seemingly pulled a random book from… somewhere and is now appearing to be innocently reading it. Gokudera glowered, almost wishing that her head would explode.

"I was talking with the others before I was kicked by a mad woman." Gokudera said, a bit too loud. A little too loud that JiHi heard it herself. But who said Gokudera did that unintentionally?

"Yes, Stupidera?" JiHi inquired calmly but Gokudera was smart. He knew very well that JiHi was scary when calm.

"Nothing, JiHi. I was just talking to Yuren here and didn't happen to mention anything related to you whatsoever." Gokudera said calmly.

Yuren shrugged, "Well, he did mention about a mad woman who kicked him out of the classroom but I am sure he didn't mean you, JiHi." Yuren said sweetly, but somehow, that grin that wouldn't remove itself off of her face contradicted her innocent demeanor.

Gokudera glowered at her, "Gee, thanks, Yuren."

Yuren's grin widened, "I'm aiming to please, Hayato-kun."

Gokudera groaned. Kira help him. He had devils as his friends.

* * *

Yuren strolled towards the school gate, humming a lively tune when she saw a familiar silver head. She quickened her pace and stopped beside him and he turned towards her with a small smile.

"So," Yuren began, "What did you want?"

"Well I was hoping you could accompany me somewhere. I just need a bit of help that's all."

Yuren blinked, "How can I help then?"

Gokudera shrugged, "You'll see when we get there. It's easier with you being there to listen to my instructions."

"Well, okay. Lead the way then."

They walked side by side until Yuren noticed that they were headed towards 'Takesushi'. She blinked. Did that mean she had to help in the restaurant? She shrugged. Oh well.

When they entered the place was dark and Yuren had to squint to find her way between the seats. Gokudera steered her to one of the tables and asked her to wait for him there while he went at the back to get what he needed.

Yuren nodded, "Sure. Take your time."

Gokudera nodded before he went at the storeroom. And he hasn't come back since then and Yuren started to worry.

Yuren glowered at the door Gokudera had disappeared into and puffed a breath out. Was he playing tricks with her?

She got up to go check herself when she heard singing somewhere.

"…to you… Happy Birthday to you…. Happy birthday! Happy Birthday to you!..."

Then a faint peal of light appeared from the door and Yuren smiled. Gokudera was at the middle of the group with a plate of big chocolate cake on his hands. The group surrounded him complete with party poopers and paper hats. Damn, how childish could they get?

"Happy Birthday, Yuren!" they all exclaimed.

"And thank you for my birthday greeting, too" Gokudera said and Rai thwacked him upside the head.

"Nice going, idiot."

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Yes, I did."

Yuren laughed, "Thanks guys. Really. Thanks."

"It's not really a big deal, Yuren. Your Welcome." JiHi said before she popped one of the poppers at Yuren's face.

And everyone proceeded to aim all of their poppers at Yuren who let out a startled yelp before ducking behind Gokudera who had shoved the cake on Rai's hands before he got attacked by a million pieces of foil and ribbons.

"I never knew I applied as someone's shield."

Yuren laughed, "Sorry."

"EXTREME!"

"Senpai, not again…" Yamamoto said as he pulled the mic away from Ryohei.

"Cut the cake now Yuren!"

"Lambo-san will do that!"

"Shut up, stupid cow!"

"Don't call Lambo-chan stupid, you stupid Gokudera!" Haru shouted.

"Shut up, stupid woman!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"… hey, help me with the Karaoke player will you?..." Gokudera said.

"Oh sure…" Rai said while JiHi and Yuren chatted at a corner of the room.

_All I hear is raindrops  
Falling on the rooftop  
Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go  
Cause this pain I feel  
It wont go away  
And today I'm officially missing you  
I thought that from this heartache  
I could escape  
But I fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way  
And today  
I'm officially missing you_

Yuren turned and stared long and hard at Yamamoto and Gokudera who were in front of the Karaoke machine singing. Damn, who knew that song made her smile?

She frowned as her eyes landed on the culprit who was devouring a large piece of chocolate cake with Lambo. Damn, that girl.

_Ooooh, can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby said  
it stays on my mind  
And I, and I, I'm officially_

Yuren winced, they were off key but then, it was the thought that counts right?

"… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted when they realized she had spaced off.

Damn them. Yuren smiled. Damn them all. And then she pulled out her fork. –wink wink-

And with that, September 19 turned out to be an eventful day as the cold wind outside sang a silent lullaby as fallen gold and red leaves danced and rattled like snakes across the streets of Namimori. They swirled around before eventually dancing away in zephyrs. They clattered away, a distant memory… like summer and autumn entered Namimori like a phantom at night.

* * *

I am so terribly sorry that this was so very late, Yuren! And then, I couldn't get to catch you tonight.

_G. lock ni mama ang internet. And I didn't notice until past eight o'clock. Naka online nako pag 9:40 pm something and I found out you logged out already._

Damn that really. So I decided to just post this so that you can read this whenever you want. I hope you liked this!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY THE WAY!


End file.
